


Deadly Skill

by Narci



Series: See the Forest, Not Just the Trees [3]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: (so the usual), Angst, BAMF WWX, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Jiang Cheng being a good brother, No Beta We Die like the Jiang Disciples, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narci/pseuds/Narci
Summary: Admiration is normal. Especially when directed at Wei Wuxian. Especially when you’re a Jiang Disciple, and he’s your Shixiong.-/-character study of wwx by the disciples of yunmeng-jiang
Relationships: Jiang Cheng & Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian & Jiang Disciples
Series: See the Forest, Not Just the Trees [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915600
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	Deadly Skill

When Wei Wuxian is brought back to Lotus Pier, the Jiang Disciples watch as this shy, hungry child blossoms into a mischievous little devil. Don’t get them wrong, he’s a cute little devil, but he’s a devil nonetheless. 

Those older than him want to be mad about the trouble he causes, but they can’t because look at him! He’s adorable! (Yu Ziyuan doesn't subscribe to this opinion apparently because she has no issues punishing him.)

Those younger than him begin to develop a sparkle in their eye whenever Wei Wuxian passes by (always running to make/escape trouble). As Wei Wuxian begins training, the sparkle grows stronger. It grows into admiration and respect and _love._ Wei Wuxian’s Shidis love him. 

-/-

Wei Wuxian becomes YunmengJiang’s Head Disciple. No matter how much Yu Ziyuan hates him, even she can tell he’s their best, can see his deadly skill.

When Wei Wuxian goes off to Gusu, all the disciples miss him. They miss him, and miss him, and miss him. (Yu Ziyuan does not miss him, and does not approve of anyone else missing him, so practice gets nearly unbearable.) 

-/-

Wei Wuxian returns earlier than anyone other than maybe Yu Ziyuan expected. His spirits seem high, but the Jiang Disciples can tell he’s not as happy as he acts. Still, their respect for him stays their worry, and they throw themselves at him as soon as he comes into view. Wei Wuxian doesn’t even hesitate to return their hugs with equal if not more enthusiasm. One of the reasons every disciple loves Wei Wuxian is that Wei Wuxian loves every disciple. 

“I bet you guys missed me, ah?” He says, and Wei Wuxian’s never wrong. (In their eyes, at least.)

-/-

The Wen Indoctrination begins after years of rising tensions that everyone decided to collectively ignore, and Wei Wuxian volunteers to go without a second’s hesitation. After all, the Jiang Disciples think proudly, how could our Shixiong ever step away from a fight? How could he ever abandon Young Master Jiang?

Wei Wuxian’s choice is never questioned. Not even by Yu Ziyuan, despite how blisteringly pissed it makes her. Choosing to essentially be kidnapped by the Wens is so ridiculous that only a fool would do it. So, of course, Wei Wuxian does it before he turns 18. Exactly zero people are surprised, and only two are particularly upset: Yu Ziyuan, obviously, and Jiang Cheng, also obviously. 

The youngest Jiang Disciple catches the end of their argument. It goes like this-

“Why would you go with me? Do you want to die?! What’s wrong with you?” That’s Young Master Jiang.

“Why would I ever let you go alone? Aren’t I your right-hand man? Aren’t we brothers?” Wei Shixiong sounds more serious than he ever has before. It scares the eavesdropping disciple more than 100 threats to have his legs broken by Jiang Shixiong.

“That’s why you shouldn’t go…” Jiang Shixiong trails off and Wei Wuxian giggles brightly.

“You know me, Jiang Cheng! I’m harder to be rid of than fleas, and I’m tougher to kill than a cockroach!”

“You shouldn’t sound so proud when comparing yourself to bugs, idiot!” Jiang Cheng is beginning to use a fonder tone, so the hidden disciple chooses to escape right then and report what he’s heard to his fellow disciples. Boisterous laughter follows him into the distance.

-/-

Wei Wuxian killing the Xuanwu and not dying in the process? It’s impossible. Everyone is beyond shocked, but then again, Wei Wuxian has always done the impossible. 

-/-

But then comes the burning of Lotus Pier. Then comes the Jiang family massacre. Then comes Jiang Cheng losing his golden core, and Wei Wuxian disappearing for three months only to reappear after having created a new way of cultivating. Too bad all his Shidis are dead. Now there’s no one to watch in amazement as their Da-Shixiong manages to turn the tide in the Sunshot Campaign. Manages to stop Wen Ruohan’s armies with little more than a flute trill and some resentful energy.

It’s really just too bad.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the parts are getting shorter? and they're taking longer to write?? hmmm, idk. hopefully y'all like this one! it's earlier in the time line, and i have no idea whose part i'm gonna do next...
> 
> maybe Wen Ning or Wen Qing???????
> 
> anyway, leave a comment if you liked or didn't like something in specific! 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
